1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to technological field of devices detecting acceleration devices and detecting acceleration methods, as well as neutral control devices employing these acceleration devices or methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to correcting an error in a detected acceleration of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
In conventional acceleration detection devices, a zero point correction of an acceleration sensor is carried out by averaging detected acceleration values each time that the vehicle stops, and adding or subtracting this average value (drift from the zero point of the acceleration sensor) to or from the current detected acceleration value (see for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-159438). Thus, the zero point correction aids in eliminating the effect of a sloping road on the acceleration sensor.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for correcting the drift error or the like of a vehicle acceleration sensor. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.